Pyroar
|evofrom=Litleo |gen=Generation VI |species=Royal Pokémon |type=Fire |type2=Normal |imheight=4'11" |metheight=1.5 m |imweight=179.7 lbs. |metweight=81.5 kg |ability=Rivalry Unnerve |dw=Moxie |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Brown |male=12.5 |evo= |female = 87.5}} is a / Pokémon introduced in Generation VI. Biology Physiology Pyroar is a distinctly lion-like Pokémon. It has a tan-colored face, a blunt leonine muzzle, intense blue eyes, a black triangular nose, and rounded ears. Its large, powerful body is covered in brown and tan-colored fur. It has bulky tan-colored paws and feet with three visible toes on each; when angered or attacking, Pyroar unsheathes its sharp retractable claws. The male Pyroar has a magnificent bushy mane of blazing red and yellow flames encircling his head. The female Pyroar lacks the mane, and instead has a long tuft of red and yellow flaming fur atop her head. Pyroar's fiery mane is very hot to the touch, and glows brightly when it attacks. It has a long, slender brown tail with a bushy tan-colored tip. The male Pyroar's ears are concealed by its large mane, but the female's ears can be seen. Gender differences The male Pyroar has a great, fiery red and yellow mane encircling his head, while female Pyroar has a long flare-like tuft of flaming fur of the same color atop her head. The male Pyroar is generally more bulky and muscular in body-shape, while the female is more slender and sleek. Behavior Pyroar are fierce and aggressive Pokémon in the wild. The leader of a pride of Pyroar is always the male with the largest mane of fire. Female Pyroar protect the pride's Litleo cubs. Pyroar are capable of breathing flames of more than 10,000 degrees Fahrenheit, and will viciously threaten any opponent. Male Pyroars are typically lazy, but will fiercely defend their allies from stronger foes. When hunting for food, Pyroar prefer to eat its prey raw rather than cooking it with a flame breath. Evolution Pyroar can be evolved from Litleo at level 35. Game info Game location Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 3D Models Battle Animation Sprites Anime * Pyroar (XY097) * Astrid's Pyroar * Lysandre's Pyroar * Alvin's Pyroar Trivia * Pyroar, along with its pre-evolution, are the only Pokémon with / unique type matchup. * Pyroar and its pre-evolution are the only Pokémon to have a gender ratio of one male to seven females. This is a reference to real-life lion prides. Origin Pyroar is based on a lion. The yellow marks on the male's mane resemble a Daimonji (大), a fire lit during Japanese festivals or it could resemble a Kanji for fire (火). Etymology Pyroar's name comes from pyro (fire) and roar (the sound big cats (such as lions) make). Gallery 668APyroar.png|A male Pyroar 668BPyroar.png|A female Pyroar 668Pyroar-Male XY anime.png 668Pyroar-Female XY anime.png 668Pyroar Dream.png Pyroar trophy SSBWU.png PyroarMaleSprite.png PyroarFemaleSprite.png 668Pyroar Pokémon HOME.png 668Pyroar Female Pokémon HOME.png Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of one male to seven females